Stargazer
by xanyxhi
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] —No, mira, todos hemos entrenados de una cierta manera. El sistema de entrenamiento es tradicional; tiene siglos. Nadie te enseñó. Tú haces balística cómo si no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra. — Una sonrisa extraordinaria y somnolienta aparece lentamente en el rostro de Víctor—. Nadie más lo hace así. Es por eso que vamos a ganar.


**Título Original** : Stargazer

 **Autora** : Fahye

 **Traductora** : Xanyxhi

 **Resumen** :

—No, mira, _todos_ hemos entrenados de una cierta manera. El sistema de entrenamiento es tradicional; tiene siglos. Nadie te enseñó. Tú haces balística cómo si no tuviera nada que ver con la guerra. — Una sonrisa extraordinaria y somnolienta aparece lentamente en el rostro de Víctor—. Nadie más lo hace así. Es por eso que vamos a ganar.

[fic y colaboración de arte con inknose]

 **Notas de autora**

Eh… a pesar de lo que digan las etiquetas, esto seguía brotando nuevos géneros como el hongo y he llegado a concluir que el producto final es en realidad un _deportes AU_ del canon de un deporte, con pizcas tanto de espacio como realeza. Pero etiquetar para deportes parecía un poquitín redundante.

Al menos la mitad de los aplausos pertenecen a Emily por sus ilustraciones increíbles. Es todo un placer colaborar con ella.

Puedes encontrar tanto al autor y artista en Tumblr, dónde tenemos muchos sentimientos sobre este show.

 **Notas de traductora**

*coff* Uh… sabéis qué, mejor no digo nada. Es simplemente increíble que mi cerebro dijo "tengo que traducir esto" y pretender que el resto de mis trabajos a traducir _no existen_. _Mi dispiace_. Un trabajo de más de 22K palabras, me hizo llorar, pero _valió tanto la pena, coño_.

Ya sabéis, alguna inconsistencia en la traducción, ahí he dejado notas al final para algunas cosas y si no está entonces hacerme saber y yo haré lo mejor para aclarar sus dudas. Si sabéis algún poquitín de inglés, entonces ir a agradecer a la autora a su fic, que merece todo el amor y gratitud que podamos darle, y si queréis lucirse un poco más, entonces a la artista en Tumblr también, por haber dado permiso para poner las imágenes en la traducción también.

* * *

DE: [ch.3811vSec]

PARA: [ch.1003vSec]

HEY CABRÓN

JÓDETE. A JODER TODA TU REALEZIDAD

¿Qué puto truco estas tratando de hacer, Víctor? ¿Es este algún tipo de llamado para publicidad? (Por qué necesitas MUCHO MAS QUE ESO).

De todas formas, si te importa, Yakov ha aprobado de mi música e incrementó la dificultad en la mayoría de mis transferencias de la segunda mitad. Aún tenemos que pensar en algo para reemplazar la secuencia de giros naranja-a-verde, la que tú PROMETISTE A ENSEÑARME antes de QUE TE FUERAS A LA MIERDA hacía DIOS SÓLO SABRÁ DÓNDE y dejándome atrapado aquí con tus padres y tu perro y Yakov y TODOS LOS LLEGADOS, ¿sabías que JJ está viniendo todo un puñetero mes antes? Todas esas fotos de su coronación que envió a LA MITAD DE LA GALAXIA y aparentemente aún puede sacar tiempo para venir aquí e irritarme en lugar de dirigir un planeta. Si termino matándolo te culparé de la guerra subsiguiente porque ES TU CULPA. TODO.

Muere en el vacío, carapijo.

-yuri

* * *

Yuuri sopla sus manos para calentarlas, luego las frota duro sobre sus muslos. El sistema de calefacción se ha vuelto a descomponer. Podría ir y darle un vistazo, pero sería muy improbable que pudiera hacer más que golpearla con el lado equivocado del desarmador hasta que regresara a la vida. Podría llamar a Yuuko; ella es mejor con estas cosas qué él de todas formas. Ella fue la que resucitó la máquina anti-gravedad, en aquel tiempo cuando eran adolescentes, transformando una pieza hueca de chatarra en la mejor cosa en la vida de Yuuri.

Su pie izquierdo, el cual estaba enganchado a través del anillo blanco ubicado debajo de dónde estaba flotando, también está frio. Pero es bueno en ignorando sus pies. Solía coger un lapicero y dibujar líneas alrededor de sus tobillos, luego cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que eran puertas unidireccionales. Instrucciones podían atravesar, pero nada podía regresar: no frío, no dolor en los arcos por flexionar, no dolores punzantes dónde un dedo había sido jalado o doblado por un aterrizaje torpe.

Yuuri podía salir de la esfera y hacer lo mejor que pudiese para arreglar la calefacción. Pero eso tomaría horas, y el acapara sus horas aquí como Minako acapara botellas de licor de cavidad de los fueramundos1 quienes salían de sus naves y bajaban al mercado dónde el comercio es extraído de ellos como carne de un hueso.

No. Está bien. Puede hacerle cara a un poco de frío.

Presiona tocar en el control remoto de banda atado a su muñeca, mueve sus brazos a su pose de comienzo, y cierra sus ojos.

Con las primeras notas de la música, Yuuri mueve sus manos en una caída casual; en la segunda barra, dobla lentamente su pierna anclada. Es sólo una flauta, para empezar, imitando el sonido de aleteo de un ave.

Las notas estallan con júbilo en el tema principal y Yuuri _empuja_ , poniendo sus pies en punta, directo a un bucle triple que debería enviarlo girando al otro lado de un diámetro completo de la esfera de balística y trayéndolo, pies primero, duramente contra el otro lado.

Es más duro aterrizar un bucle en el pie opuesto del que se lanza, pero Yuuri sabe que si puede aplanar el pie contra la barrera de _esta_ forma y extender la otra pierna de _esta_ forma entonces sus dedos se engancharían diestramente bajo el anillo negro, y si el ángulo está bien entonces puede dar un salto hacia atrás en el lugar—estirando duro, _duro_ sus abdominales para proteger el arco repentino de su espalda—y entonces agarrar el anillo negro con ambas manos.

Dobla sus codos, resultando en un giro parcial, y los desdobla justo cuando la música vuelve a acelerar, usando un leve empujón de su rodilla para darle a su Espiral Naja2 más momento.

 _¡Un movimiento riesgoso del joven Katsuki!_ Comentá dentro de su cabeza. _Pero el público lo aprecia—¡Escuchen esos ánimos!_

El viento frio acaricia los ojos cerrados de Yuuri. Se mueve, rotando y estirándose mientras vuela por la esfera, conociendo exactamente el espacio minúsculo entre notas cuando sus manos y pies encontrarán la barrera o los anillos, y cómo ajustarlos exactamente para lanzarse al vacío una vez más. Ha hecho esta rutina cientos de veces. Ya no es un reto. La familiaridad lo relaja.

Adaptó la secuencia de transferencia de anillos de una que hizo Víctor hace tres años, en la rutina que le hizo ganar al príncipe su quinto Gran Torneo. Yuuri miró la grabación casi sin parar por una semana, pausándolo, ralentizándolo, acelerándolo. Incluso fue tan lejos como para traer su preciada tableta dentro de la esfera y dejarla flotar, arriesgándose a dañarla por patadas, para que el pudiera mirar a Víctor reducido a un cuarto de velocidad y tratar de reflejar sus movimientos.

Víctor llevó rosado ese año y su traje tenía redecillas con hilo dorado y ametistas. Las joyas brillaban y parpadeaban ante las cámaras cómo si las luces estuvieran enamoradas de él, moviendo sus cabezas para cazarlo mientras se movía, más rápido y más resplandeciente y más grandioso y más asombroso que nadie más había sido.

Esa era la imagen en la mente de Yuuri mientras termina su rutina. Hay destellos púrpuras y una sonrisa maravillosa y despreocupada desplegada dentro de sus ojos.

Por lo que cuando los abre para ver al campeón reinante de balística masculina parado en el otro lado de la barrera a menos de un metro de distancia, con los pies en la arena, lo suficientemente cerca de la escotilla cerrada en la esfera transparente cómo para alcanzar y tocarla…

Bueno, por los primeros segundos, parecía que Yuuri simplemente ha encontrado una forma de proyectar su imaginación al mundo.

En los _próximos_ segundos, un mar de adrenalina en pánico hace sacudir las piernas de Yuuri, y tiene que buscar a ciegas por el anillo blanco con un pie mientras aplasta el otro en la barrera transparente, para evitar flotar de regreso en el espacio vacío de la esfera.

La figura al otro lado de la barrera ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, y se mantiene observando a Yuuri con una expresión considerada y apacible.

Yuuri por su parte está casi convencido de esta fantasía, algún tipo de aparición anhelante, lo cual sea probable que en lugar de reverenciar o recordar alguna de las formas propias de hablar en balbucea:

—¡V-Víctor!

Después de una pausa breve—casi como si estuviera sorprendido al ser reconocido, como si alguien más en la galaxia tuviera ese mentón elegante o esa caída de cabello plateado irresistible—la aparición se acerca y toca con sus labios la barrera dónde los dedos sucios y lastimados de Yuuri están empujados. Es una ejecución elaborada y sutil de un beso.

Yuuri se pregunta si se golpeó la cabeza y esta alucinando los últimos minutos de su vida mientras que la sangre llena su cráneo.

—Así que _lo estás_ haciendo descalzo— dice Víctor Nikiforov—. Me lo imaginé.

* * *

 **El RESTO de esta historia la podéis encontrar en AO3, solo agregad (sin espacios):** works / 10424130 **después de la diagonal al final de la dirreción principal (" org/")**  
(h t t p) : (/ /) archiveofourown . (org/) works/10424130 - **O quitadle los parentesis a esto y unirlo todo.  
**

 **El username sigue siendo el mismo, Xanyxhi, por si os es más fácil buscarlo así.**


End file.
